


Dream's Castration

by SomiMalek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomiMalek/pseuds/SomiMalek
Summary: Dream's dick gets ground up by George and fed to his cat, Patches. Luckily, the brit's new girlfriend Drista is there to help him. #DristaNotFound
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 10





	Dream's Castration

Dream screeched in agony as the blade cut through his thin, limp cock. "Stop, stop!!" he cried like the pussy he is, blood and clots spilling out of his dick. He felt so, so betrayed; he thought George was his beloved boyfriend. Now he realizes George had only used him to get close to his _real_ love: Dream's own little sister.

His eyes fluttered and then he slumped, passed out from the sheer pain and shock of the situation.

George smiled sickly and turned to Drista who giggled cutely and blew him a kiss. His heart fluttered with love and everything adoring... she was his soulmate, he was positive.

"Patches, come here, girl," called George as he clicked his tongue and cooed. In his peripheral, he could see Drista scooping up Dream's cut up cock and putting the skin in a bowl, washing away the remaining blood.

The cat came running into the kitchen with a trill, paying no mind to Dream's dying body, happily jumping onto the kitchen table. Drista beamed and gently placed the bowl onto the table.

Patches dug in to her meal happily, eating every last bite as Drista and George sat on the living room couch.

"I have never met someone as perfect as you," breathed Drista gently as her face bloomed with color.

George swallowed thickly at the images that emerged from the back of his mind. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful girl. Her beautiful green eyes were downcast to her lap and dark lashes that framed them slick with happy tears.

He crept closer to the teen, a dip forming in the couch as he leaned in and pressed his warm and soft lips against her button nose —and then watched as her features blossomed with a gentle tint of red. With blood-caked hands, she cupped his face and kissed his lips.

She sheepishly glanced up at him and a grin spread across her lips; his greedy eyes taking in her apple cheeks.

"Drista... you are everything I ever wanted and more," he was never before more sure of any words ever spoken.


End file.
